


The Connect: Deja Vu

by autumn_angel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, Phone Calls While Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Suicide, Torture, Violence, daddy!wonho, jealous!wonho, mild bondage, mild choking, mild orgasm denial, mild rape, sociopath!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_angel/pseuds/autumn_angel
Summary: A mini smut book dedicated for The Connect: Deja Vu album of the K-Pop boy group Monsta X. Each chapter was inspired by some lyrics from the songs of the album and was intended for each member. But mostly influenced by Jealousy as each one shot shows jealousy of a chosen member.





	1. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 지금 왜 또 민혁 얘기를 하니
> 
> You kept on talking about Minhyuk, and Wonho lost his cool about it.

"Ahh oppa, I'm really thankful for the lunch, and I really enjoyed your company while eating." Hoseok heard your voice from afar. Of course, you went out of work with the same guy again.

"아니야 (No), it's okay. I can treat you everyday if you want." Tch. That smile, Hoseok could judgingly see the maliciousness in it.

"Isn't it too much?"

"No, it isn't. I enjoyed your company too so I'd love to have lunch with you again."

"진짜 오빠 (Really, oppa)? Thank you. So see you again tomorrow?"

"See you. Take care. Oh, is that Hoseok hyung? 안녕하세요 형 (Hi hyung)!" Minhyuk called out while bowing lightly at Hoseok.

Hoseok just nodded his head towards Minhyuk's direction.

You then waved goodbye at Minhyuk, with that genuine smile of yours. Hoseok could easily say the guy didn't deserve it, or maybe he's just too selfish to share it with others. But that didn't matter to him for now.

"Hoseok-ah!"

You called out to him. Yet again he was there, waiting for you as always, watching you went out of the building with the same guy while laughing hard or smiling widely.

"Hoseok-ah~ How long did you wait? I told you, you can just wait for me at our flat."

"I just came too, 걱정하지마 (Don't worry)~"

"You always say that when you actually don't."

Yup. You were right. He was there for already an hour. But he didn't mind at all. As long as you went home with him, he thought that hour wasn't for nothing.

"Aigoo. When will you ever believe me?"

You just laughed and threw your handbag at him. Well, he tried to be as non obvious as possible so he didn't voluntarily take your bag to lift it for you. His secret love story was just one of those cliche ones that you could get anywhere. A guy falling in love with his best friend, him having no balls to tell the girl that he likes her, he could be as cliche as anyone could think of.

But there's something more that his story could be cliche of, today was the day that he finally found his balls to tell you he likes you, not to your knowing, which he knew will be ruined by a specific guy.

"Ya Hoseok-ah. Guess what?" Will be ruined by this. "Minhyuk oppa treated me lunch today. Do you think he likes me?"

"Well—"

"Omg! And he coloured his hair blonde! It fucking suits him! Ahh. It just made him more handsome than usual."

"Yeah." ‘Wow Hoseok, nice game. Game of archery and your heart is the target.’ "He did? I didn't notice."

"How could you not? He looks so stunning in blonde. And he wore glasses today! I know they're fake but I swear I could die just staring at him..."

And you went on and on and on. Starting from the free lunch, down to how Minhyuk looked at you too and how Minhyuk rocked his peculiar looking necktie.

‘Minhyuk. Minhyuk. Minhyuk.’

Hoseok was so tired of that name. ‘Can I hear a Hoseok too? Like Hoseok dyed his hair back to black? Hoseok looks leaner today? Hoseok looks good with glasses too?’

You both had already gone home, entered your own neighbouring flats, freshened yourselves and you already had gone to his place to bring and eat dinner but you're still talking about Minhyuk.

Starting last week when you got the job from that company, you wouldn't stop talking about Minhyuk. Hoseok thought before that he had a chance, with all those peaceful nights that he got to spend over your flat, the meals you'd eaten together, the laughter, the hugs, your smiles that he thought were telling him you like him too, the years he'd invested these feelings with, they're all just in his head. ‘I thought I was special, I almost took it the wrong way.’ Or maybe he already did.

Because of Minhyuk, everything just became an illusion for him.

You two were already at his bedroom, watching Supernatural on his big smart telly. He couldn't focus on the show, with your nonstop talking and blabbering. Hoseok tried to be not as nonchalant as possible.

"You know what, Hoseok? I think I love him."

‘Okay. I'm done with this.’ Hoseok turned the telly off and faced you.

"That's bullshit! Hearing you talk about that Minhyuk guy for a week is really getting into my nerves. I tried to act cool about it but you, telling me that you think you 'love' him with this amount of time, really got me into my boiling point. Could you please be a little considerate about how I feel about this too? I wasted all those years and chances of telling you about how I really feel just to confirm if my feelings are real and then here you are straight up telling me that you 'love' Minhyuk when you just met him a week ago? You even called him oppa! Y/N! I'm fucking older than him but you never called me oppa!"

"Ho-Hoseok... I'm sorry. I don't know. I thought it was fine. You should've just told me that you don't—"

He was so tired of it. He got so annoyed hearing your voice trying to explain to him, and he reached his peak. Hoseok grabbed the back of your head and kissed you. You were struggling to push him away but his strong bulky arms just pulled you closer.

You still instinctively attempted but to no success. He was so strong for you to fight. You just tried to squirm until Hoseok felt you lost your strength, along with the comfort of his kiss.

Your lips were soft, more than how he ever imagined. He started to feel your lips syncing with his too, making your kiss more heated. He tugged lightly at it after a few seconds for an opening, and you willingly did so. He always thought of your touch to be so comforting, but he never thought of his lips on yours being this so intoxicating, he did at least but not this much.

Hoseok then started roaming his hand along your curves while the other one was left at the back of your head, pulling your hair lightly which made you moan into his mouth consequently.

‘She like me after all. If she doesn't, then she should tell me to stop right now. Then I'll stop with all this feelings alongside.’

But instead, you snaked your fingers up to his hair, combing his soft black fringes back. You pulled yourself closer towards him. You never dared to fight for dominance with your tongues. You just let Hoseok take control of everything. He may not know, but you're higher than he was. It was a few seconds ago when you realised that Hoseok’s heat against yours was really relaxing.

Hoseok then put his hand inside your shirt, caressing your stomach before crawling at your back and skill fully untangled your strapless brassieres with a single hand. He pulled his hand down, tagging along the garment.

He could feel the eagerness in your body with the way your temperature got higher, the way you yearned closer to him and how you shamelessly ground against him. To Hoseok's suprise, you pulled away from your kiss, only for him to be surprised again as you started to fully undress yourself. When done, you crawled back at Hoseok and rode his clothed shin, kissing him all along his neck up to his jawline down to his collarbone and chiselled chest. Hoseok got his head lolled back, only to realise again that this was his time to take control of everything, of you. 

"Not now, baby girl. You'll have your time but not now, not tonight. Especially you made me insanely jealous for a week." He whispered huskily to your ear, blowing some hot air onto it after uttering, making you shiver as a suiting sensation went down from your head to your core.

You fell down on his chest, uttering a small but provoking ‘yes daddy’, with some teasing kitten licks on his nip. Hoseok pulled your hair hard this time, pain stinging long but nonetheless got you a lot wetter. He laid you on his bed and climbed on top of you. You felt a large bulge poking you. You moaned at the feeling, and you silently wished there was no fabric that was getting in between.

"Hoseok-ah..."

You moaned again, while Hoseok was kissing you up from stomach to your lips, not leaving any inch of skin untouched. He could feel your hands crawling down his torso, tugging the hem of his shirt. He held both of your hands up to your head without both of his lips leaving you, pinning your hips down with his that made you feel his growing bulge even more.

"Hoseok, put that off~" You mewled seductively.

He tried not to notice you as hard as he can or else he'd be stripping everything for you in a split second. Hoseok stopped kissing you after a few seconds and really did put off his shirt, but instead, he used it to tie your hands at the headboard, leaving no gap for you to move them. He noticed that you bit your lip, and got a lot more decisive on making you weak.

‘You should submit to me Y/N. I need to show you how mad you got me talking about Minhyuk all week.’

He quickly went down between your thighs and with no less than a second, he pushed both of it and licked an inch away from your core. He heard you moan out load and he could feel your hands trying to break free, your head tossed to the side.

He began licking and sucking your inner, too focused on finding your spot. He went deeper and harder, and angled his tongue up a bit that made you arch your back. Hoseok knew right then that he found it. He continued to do so, until your walls began narrowing around his hot wet tongue and equally hot juices bathed his lips. He licked them all, lapping and sucking hard at you to make sure he got everything you had to give him.

"Hoseo–Wonho-ah~"

He never heard you call him that name. You said you hated it, cause that's what his ex girl was used to call him. Not because Hoseok hated it first, but you told him that you noticed his ex girl only used that name when she wanted him to buy her something. He could completely tell that at that moment, you needed something from him and he decided to tease you for a bit. 

"What did you call me?"

"Wonho, I called you Wonho~"

"Mhmm?” Hoseok hummed right at your nub. You shivered from the feeling as he lifted his head once again. “Sorry, I didn’t quite make that out.”

“Wonho. I said Wonho. Daddy Wonho please~”

"What do you want baby girl?"

"I want you daddy, I need you. Inside me. Fuck me hard daddy please."

"As you say it princess."

And Hoseok started unbuckling his pants. He wanted to play with you more but his bulge was telling him otherwise. The restrictions of his pants were already too much for him that his cock was starting to ache.

After pulling all his undergarments down, he went over to the nightstand and pulled what seems to be a lube. He lathered it onto his cock deliciously and teasingly as you watched with frustration that left your mouth partly agape. He went back to the bed and put your right foot at his shoulder as he separated both of your thighs. He ran his dick along your lips, spreading his precum along your womanhood before entering you completely in one hard thrust. You groaned out in pain, completely unprepared to his length, but Hoseok enjoyed it. He loved how tears started prickling down your eyes and how your lips twitched and opened from the sudden sensation, while he already moved fast inside you.

‘That’s it, Y/N. You deserve it.’

You were crying at the pain and tears won’t stop falling from your eyes. He grabbed your neck and leaned closer to your ears as he whispered, “You think Minhyuk can do this to you, huh?”

You shook your head aggressively, trying to satisfy him but he just tightened his grip around your neck. “Then you shouldn’t talk about him always. Talk about me and me only, you understand?”

You choked out a silent and stuttering ‘yes daddy’ when he released your neck, and coughed. Hoseok went to grab your hips hard as he thrusted faster and harder, fingernails digging down your skin you were sure there won’t only just bruises you’d get tomorrow morning.

Hoseok was groaning, panting and saying incoherent words onto the thick air. You could feel the veins of his cock against your walls, and Hoseok could feel you tightening around him. You squirmed your hands free from his shirt, but it just tightened more, like a Chinese handcuff.

You wanted to touch him, scratch his back from too much pleasure, touch yourself to send you faster over the edge but you just couldn’t. He had you running around his palm, toying you to his entertainment. Hoseok sensed your inconvenience and smirked to himself.

“Why baby girl? Do you want to touch me?”

“Yes daddy. Please let me.”

“No.” He sternly answered and focused on pounding in you again. You were so close and you started to clench your walls tighter. “Wonho-ah~ I need to cum.”

“Not until I told you to.”

And you started to supress your release, the pit of your stomach already aching so much. “Not yet, Y/N. Not yet.” You tried to listen to him, but your body couldn’t, and so you came without his consent.

“That only tells me you’ll still hawk over Minhyuk after this. You never obeyed me.”

Hoseok pulled out of you and you saw how his cock was standing up, veins more evident than before. He decided to pull out of you when you’re already feeling the pleasure, when you’re already a moaning mess for him. But then you realised how hard it might’ve been for him just to keep his daddy attitude, and knowing you disobeyed him only implied that he’s going to do something you’d regret cumming for.

He went out of the bed, stalked towards the nightstand again and reached your phone. You knew exactly what Hoseok was thinking, and so you begged.

“Daddy please no. Please. Anything but that.”

Hoseok just smirked down at you and dialled the number you silently begged him not to with your eyes. As the phone ringed, he put it on loudspeaker, settled it down the nightstand and went over you, thrusting his dick inside you once again. You prayed that the person would never answer, and that the person might have slept already. But as soon as Hoseok started drawing circles on your overstimulated clit and pounding in you, you heard a beeping sound on your phone indicating that your outgoing call was unfortunately answered.

“여보세요 (Hello)? Y/N? Why did you call?” Minhyuk asked.

Hoseok nodded at the phone’s direction, telling you to answer Minhyuk’s question. You pleaded him with your eyes but you were just met with a pair of burning cold dark lidded orbs. You couldn’t answer Minhyuk, you knew your voice will give him a hint, but you just couldn’t disobey Hoseok again.

“Y/N? Are you there?”

“Min-Minhyuk oppa aaahh~ Y-yes. I just called to ask you how are y-you.”

“Yes, I’m good. But you, are you okay? You sound strange.”

Hoseok thrusted faster and you yelped, which you covered your mouth to avoid anymore sound.

“Y/N? What happened? Are you okay there?”

“네, 오빠 (Yes, oppa). Of course. It was just the neighbour.”

Hoseok’s pace became even faster and harder, the fastest and the hardest he’d gone for the whole night that his bed started to make creaking sounds. You wished Minhyuk was not too concentrated on the phone call so he won’t notice, but he was, and the creaking only became louder and louder.

“Okay Y/N, I’m worried now. What’s that sound? Should I come by your place?”

“No oppa. No need. I w-was just fixing the - aaaaaaahhhhh - the bedpost y-yes. And I accidentally h-hit my finger.”

Hoseok smirked at your alibi. That was the most stupid thing you’d ever said in your entire life, you’d never done anything to make yourself sound stupid but you did it for him. He was so satisfied.

“Why would you fix your own bedpost? Can’t you call Hoseok hyung to do it?”

“I-I can’t, he’s asleep.”

“Should I go visit and help you out?”

Hoseok mouthed I’m cumming to you as he bestrewed his hot seed inside you.

“No, no. I just w-wanted to hear your voice while I fix this and - ugh mygod - I really enjoy your company all the time. Thank you, oppa.”

You came with him, showering his swelling cock with your juices, mid sentence.

“Oh really? I appreciate that. Then see you tomorrow, I guess? But are you really okay? Should we talk about this tomorrow?”

“Yeah, oppa. Sure. See you tomorrow.”

And Minhyuk hang up, you panting hard, both from the nervousness of getting caught and from the intense fucking Hoseok had given you. You were tired as hell. Your endocrine system stopped producing all kinds of hormones, maybe not the sleeping hormones cause you just wanted to sleep.

Hoseok finally pulled out of you and laid beside you. He pulled you under his arm and snuggled you closer to him, caressing your shoulder. He put his blanket over the two of you and kissed your forehead.

“You do realised you promised Minhyuk that you’ll talk to him about this, right? That he’s suspicious.”

“Mhmmm–wait, what?!”

“That’s your problem to deal with, not mine.”

“But Hoseok–”

Hoseok touched your lips with his index finger. “That will be the last chance I’m giving you to talk to Minhyuk, Y/N. Disobey me again and you’ll know what will happen.”


	2. Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 완성되는 ending, 우리의 끈은 이어져있어.
> 
> Then the ending is complete, our string is already connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains graphic depictions of violence and suicide. Do not continue if not comfortable at all. Any disturbing scenes were all imagined and fictional. The author does not support any of these acts and does not want any of these to be tolerated.

It was a bright and busy night at the streets of Seoul. Lampposts every other meter and cars speeding up the road. Shops were brightly lit, drawing in customers like moths to their fire. You were striding silently on a narrow runway just beside the road, both hands at the pocket of your thick furry leather coat. Autumn was on its last week and the ambiance never failed to make you feel blue.

Your boyfriend, Kihyun, was still on a business trip. He's still a trainee on his job but, as he always does, he made an astounding idea for his company that made their boss happy. Right then, you were pretty sure he'd get the job any day.

You and Kihyun had been living together for a year and a half now, but you'd been together since you were high school. You two were just one of those common couples you'd catch at school. Holding hands down the hallway, eating lunch at the cafeteria together and laughing, kissing secretly at the back of the school. Your heart fluttered suddenly, blush creeping up your cheeks both from the cold breeze and the thought of Kihyun kissing you. His soft lips, you missed them so much. It was just four days that he's gone and he'd be back in three more, but you felt like dying already. You just missed him. Was it bad to yearn his touch just once?

‘Aish! Silly girl. What if Kihyun gets that job and needs to go on a trip again? Would you stop him?’

You shook your head to yourself. All Kihyun wanted was to make a planned future for you, and your soon to be children. Your heart fluttered again. ‘Marrying Kihyun’, you giggled. You huffed a breath, making a small cloud of smoke around your face. You were really deeply and insanely inlove with him, so was he. The feeling was so ecstatic.

You reached your doorstep without knowing. You were thinking of Kihyun so hard that you didn't realise your feet were dragging you home on its own. You stared at the digital box attached at the wall beside your door. It was flicking with green light, asking you to punch the numbers needed. You reached and dialled the six-numbered digit.

112293

Kihyun's birthday.

It was a pretty easy code for an apartment unit but no one had broke in still. You smiled to yourself again, remembering how you two had argued on which date should be the password. He insisted that it should be your anniversary, 051411, but you told him that it would just end up to be five digits. He agreed after you said your point. Or maybe he just didn't want to argue anymore cause both of you knew you can have a five-digit password.

‘Do I miss him this much to remember everything? Ugh. That guy.’

The door clicked open and you pushed it lazily.

Another night again, alone.

But you weren’t.

You were shocked. You saw your boyfriend at the couch, sitting. "K-Kihyun? What are you– Why? Kihyun?" You stuttered. He was home. He's inside the apartment. But he's tied... tied down. He was almost naked with only his shorts left, his mouth tightly sealed with duct tape, his hands were binded by a rope connected down his feet, his hair dishevelled, bruises and cuts along the uncovered part of his beautiful face.

You walked slowly towards him after dropping your coat, reaching your hand but he kept on shaking his head, telling you not to come closer. ‘How can I not? You're fucking tied down.’ You were just a few inches away from him when he started whimpering wildly. You wanted to laugh at the thought of how much he would have nagged you because you weren't listening to him again, but you couldn't. You were worried as hell.

"You were supposed to be on your trip. Why are you—"

"Hi baby girl. You like my gift?" A hand grabbed your neck from behind as you felt another hand wrapping around your waist. You could hear Kihyun's muffled screams through the tape on his mouth and you were sure he was mad and cursing. You would too. Just who the fuck was this guy. "You see, I brought Kihyun home since I saw you once walking down the streets alone and with a frown. Then I knew your lovely boyfriend went on a trip. I searched him up for you, baby girl. Took me three days though. Sorry for the delay." He started sniffing your hair and his hand going down your pelvis. You squirmed against him but he just held you tighter. "Let go of me! You psycho! Who the fuck are you?! Get out of my place!"

"Awww. Rude. I don't even get a thank you?" He punched your stomach and you fell on the ground flat as he let go of you. Kihyun's face was blood red from anger. That guy dared to touch you that way and even punched you.

The guy kneeled down beside you and stared at your face. Kihyun wanted to kick him hard making his cheekbone find its way out of his face. "Hi! I'm Minhyuk! Lee Minhyuk." He said enthusiastically, bright smile plastered on his face as he held out his hand for you to shake. ‘How dare he even want to shake hands? How dare he smile brightly like that?’

"No shake?" He pulled his hand and stared at it, frown seen on his face but was quickly replaced by that bright smile again. "Of course! No shake! Haha. I've known you anyway. Maybe I should've just stated my name. Aww sorry, my bad." Minhyuk reached down your face and caressed it.

"Look at you, so beautiful. I don't even know why you chose this guy over me. I'm definitely more handsome than him." Minhyuk said, scowling at Kihyun. "I would even look hotter than I am now if I have cuts along my face."

Minhyuk grabbed your chin and kissed you hard, flipping you on your back and sitting at your crotch. You tried to push him but he just held your neck with his other hand to choke you, making you gasp and open your mouth to inhale his own breath. You rolled your eyes and looked at your boyfriend who was trying so hard to break free. Minhyuk stopped kissing you and pulled your hair. "You won't stop looking at him, will you? Okay. I'll make you watch him first, princess."

He stood up and dragged you by your hair towards the foot of your coffee table. He cuffed your left hand with the ones he got somewhere on the floor. Minhyuk then picked up a roll of duct tape and used it to cover your mouth. "I heard you like serial killing documentaries, baby girl. That turned me on so much. I'll show you real life torture then. Don't worry, I won't kill him just yet. We'll let your boyfriend Kihyun watch us fuck while he dies slowly."

He walked over Kihyun with a knife on his hand and slowly slit a long cut along Kihyun's arm, making the knife go back amd forth. "I always see you hugging this arm when you're walking home."

He stabbed Kihyun's left eye and scooped it out. "I heard before when you were having a date in a cafe that you love his eyes." He wiped a tear that prickled down Kihyun's right eye. "I'll leave this one. You still need to watch me pleasure your girl."

He made a deeper cut on Kihyun's throat and you could see your boyfriend gasping for air. "You said you love his voice, his angelic voice, when he sings you to sleep."

Minhyuk looked over you and smiled his bright smile while tracing a line along Kihyun's torso. He stopped at the lower tummy and smiled even wider. "Last May 14, I saw that you finally gave yourself to Kihyun. Tch. Was it good? Is he good?"

He stared at you, his eyes dark with anger, jealousy and hatred, but still smiling brightly. "Answer me." He said calmly, "Is he good?" You nodded and lowered your head. "Baby girl, look at me." You looked at him and you saw Minhyuk stripping Kihyun's shorts down to his knees. He held onto Kihyun's dick and moved his hand up and down slowly. Kihyun's ragged breathing became more messy as he looked at you apologetically. "Say princess, should we grant him pleasure while he slowly loses his breath?" You didn't answer and just sobbed quietly.

Kihyun was the sweetest guy you'd ever met. He treated you with all the love he had and spent each day with you with happiness and care. He just loved you and wanted to consume the rest of his life with you, your children and even grandchildren. He told you once that you were his fortune, but now you only thought of yourself as his surfeited curse.

You heard muffled moans that woke you up from your trance. Minhyuk had Kihyun's cock inside his mouth and was sucking him aggressively. Your eyes went wide open as Kihyun released in Minhyuk's cavern. He looked and walked towards you, eyes glistening with lust. He harshly removed the duct tape on your mouth and kissed you, holding your jaw tight to make your lips open and slipping Kihyun's cum and his spit. He pulled away from you and squeezed your nose to stop your breathing and forced you to swallow.

"I know too that you like yaoi. I know you read lots of them, Y/N. I've done one of your favourite scenes, you see. But does your boyfriend know this?"

You looked at Kihyun with sorry eyes, but he didn't seem to be bothered by the fact given by Minhyuk. He looked even more worried that you're tied and hurting. "Ki, I'm sorry." Kihyun just nodded his head and gave you a reassuring look.

"Aww, how sweet. Well, I'm the same though. It's hot, nothing to hate." Minhyuk grabbed the back of your head and kissed you, his other hand going down your chest. He squeezed your boob hard, making you yelp and he inserted his tongue in your mouth. You looked at Kihyun while Minhyuk kissed you. His now ruined beautiful face, you wanted to cry. His right eye was gushing tears as he saw you getting kissed by Minhyuk, as his wounded arm, left eye and throat hurt so much. He was bleeding so much. His lungs were slowly getting filled with blood. He wanted to save you. He wanted to kill Minhyuk right infront of you and chop him into pieces, but he's more helpless.

"I'm going to fuck you now, princess. Don't even try to fight unless you want me to torture Kihyun more."

Minhyuk uncuffed you and started ripping off your clothes, still kissing you and leaving you with only your underwear. He stared at your body for a while before taking off your underwear completely. "Kihyun, you got to see this everyday? Wow." He said while undressing himself as well. He lowered his head and placed his lips onto yours once again.

You gave Kihyun one last look and closed your eyes, thinking it was him you were kissing. You cupped his face and kissed him hungrily. Minhyuk’s lips felt different, tasted different, and he smelt different but you had to convince yourself more. You latched tighter at Minhyuk, wrapping your right arm around his head and your left around his torso. He lifted you up and set you down his thighs, both of you settled on the floor naking out while your nearly-breathless boyfriend watched.

You ground at his thighs hard and slowly, applying your wetness on his bare shin. You felt Minhyuk’s hands push you lightly, and you stopped. He gestured you to look at Kihyun, your eyes getting tingly all of a sudden. Your boyfriend had his eyes closed, permanently. He was still bleeding nonstop but the blood wasn’t rushing anymore. His chest won’t rise and fall even just aggressively, his breathing stopped. You crawled off of Minhyuk’s lap and towards beside Kihyun, caressing his still warm cheek. You hugged him tightly, enveloping him with your arms and not minding at all if his blood was on you. You cried and cried, calling out his name and repeatedly apologising.

You blamed yourself for everything. If only you ignored Kihyun when he approached you on the first day of your freshmen year. If only you didn’t reply to his texts when he paid your friend for your phone number and kept up all night every night. If only you turned him down after he asked you out for a first date. Or if only you cheated on him, he would’ve broken up with you. If only you weren’t in love with him and he wasn’t to you, none of these would have happened. For all you knew he could be engaged by some other woman right now that he dearly deserved.

Is this why you were remembering him while you were walking home? Why you missed him so much suddenly? You held him tighter and cried harder. You didn’t even got to say goodbye to him.

“Your guy is disrespectful. I told him to watch me fuck you, and he died while we’re making out?” Minhyuk spoke, standing up. Your blood boiled. Just how much could this guy be confidently abrasive?

“YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH PSYCHO!! YOU JUST CRASHED INTO OUR PLACE AND KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK HAS NO MORAL HUH?!”

Minhyuk just stared at you for a moment and stalked towards you, slapping your face hard. “You’re too loud. Anyway...” He trailed off, reaching over something at the other end of the couch. “...I saw this while I was going through his things while waiting for you. Might wanna check it out.” He had his lips curled up into a wicked smile, throwing a small purple velvety box at you. You didn’t dare to open it and just sobbed quietly, holding Kihyun’s hand. You whispered to his ear, “You’re such a dork, Ki. You’re planning an engagement?” You laughed bitterly.

Your eyes darted directly on the floor, spotting the glistening silver utensil painted red, and for the first time on those hours you felt happy again. You let Kihyun’s hand go and quickly grabbed the knife, stumbling. You pointed at your own stomach and looked at Minhyuk’s eyes. “Do it.” He dared. You slowly buried the cold metal onto your skin and felt a stinging pain sinking deeper into you.

You were shocked when a quick lasting sharp pain went through out your torso and looked up to see Minhyuk holding and pushing your hand further through. He was smiling at you widely, like he’d done something good to you today.

Blood started rushing out of your mouth as he pulled the knife out of you and threw it somewhere afar. “Oh you’re bleeding.” Minhyuk said, touching your blood red lips and spreading the hot liquid onto your face. He licked and bit his lips, slowly inching his hand towards his mouth. He licked it, he lapped it, tasting your blood on his hand. He then crashed his lips onto yours, inserting his tongue into your mouth while you gasped for air. He licked every corner of your mouth and sucked your tongue, drinking all of the blood flowing out. He pulled away for a second but started licking your cheeks and chin again, cleaning the blood he lathered across your face. “Hey, stop bleeding already. You’ll get dirty again.” Minhyuk caressed your cheek and wiped off a line of blood flowing out of your lips to your chin.

“K-Kihyun-ah... I’ll join you a-any moment from n-now. Wait for m-me, baby.”

“You’re dying, and all you could think about is Kihyun.” Minhyuk rested his forehead against yours. “We’re really the same, Y/N. And you’re ‘always’ the same.” He smiled bitterly. “Hopefully in our next life, I’ll be good enough to be the one for you. I oath to be good enough for you. I’ll be the best guy in the world. I won’t ruin anything for you. I-I won’t...” He stuttered, hot tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, finally realising what he’d been spending his life with. “...I won’t play matchboxes ever again, Y/N. I won’t burn your house like I did before and killed your family. I didn’t mean to, I-I’m too young and I’m sorry.”

“I never even hated you for that, Hyukie. You’ve grown, I see. I didn’t even recognise you—”

Minhyuk stared at your face one last time, before stabbing himself in the left chest and falling right above you, smiling brightly and warming you with his love and embrace before losing his last breath.


End file.
